


Picket Fences

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Nonbinary Fujin, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Nightwolf, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: There is nothing more than Fujin desires than to be a father, but he has his duties to Earthrealm.But he was never really good at following rules. Just ask his tired older brother.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Picket Fences

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Fujin/Nightwolf, nblm fluff, brief angst, fluff, briefly mentioned trans male pregnancy (Nightwolf is trans and mentions that he still could but would rather adopt), adoption

“I sometimes wonder… what does a god wish for?”

“Excuse me?” Fujin chuckled, caught off guard.

Nightwolf and him were sitting on a balcony at the Sky Temple, enjoying the sunset and sitting next to each other.

“Well, while it is true that in some ways, you and Raiden are very human, in some ways you two are very much gods. You think differently, sometimes you act differently as well. So it would stand to reason, that what you or Raiden would wish for could be very different then say… someone like me or perhaps Sonya Blade or Jackson Briggs,” Nightwolf explained. “I’m sorry if the question seems odd, I had the thought of wishing for peace and got lost in that train of thought and eventually came onto the thought ‘what do dos wish for?’ and well, I know you.”

“Ah, well…” Fujin hummed, kicking his legs.

“Are you… ashamed?” Nightwolf asked, eyebrows raised quite high and looking quite shocked.

“What?”

“I have never known you to have shame about your desires is all,” Nightwolf said.

“I have shame, do not think about me so… I just…”

“Are you well, Fujin?” Nightwolf asked, dropping his shock for genuine concern that made Fujin’s heart squeeze with love.

“I’m fine just… can we not talk about this?”

“Of course… I’m sorry, my love.”

“No just…” Fujin leaned his head against Nightwolf’s shoulder and grunted.

* * *

“About what you said, the other night…”

It was a few days later. Fujin was with Nightwolf as he camped out in the wilderness, building a fire for the coming night.

“I’m sorry I crossed a line--”

“You didn’t know and just… I would like to explain myself now,” Fujin sighed.

Nightwolf finished building up the fire and then took a seat next to Fujin, reaching out for his hand that he gave willingly, taking Nightwolf’s hand into his own and twining their fingers together.

“What I wish for is nothing to be ashamed of,” Fujin started. “However, given my title and my job… it would be considered selfish and _that_ is where the shame comes from.”

“What is it that you wish for?”

“... To be a father.”

“You’re right, that isn’t something to be ashamed of. But why does being a protector of Earthrealm mean that you need to be ashamed?” Nightwolf asked.

“Because there are millions of lives dependent on Raiden and myself. Because I am one of two people that must rush to their defense if something happens like Shao invading again. Because I must be there to support my brother. I must be a protector at a given notice,” Fujin sighed, feeling his milenna dragging on him. “If I had a family to look after, they would naturally claim some of my time, they would naturally draw my bias to protecting them over others. It is why Raiden does not have a family, nor a romantic relationship, and even those that he calls family sometimes say that he feels distant to them. We are protectors of Earthrealm and that demands all of us. Every part of our beings. It takes everything of the two of us to do it… we just… don’t have anything more to give to a family… and I am not cruel enough to start a family and then ignore them for the sake of Earthrealm while keeping them like a trinket or a prize.”

They sat in silence for a while. Nightwolf not immediately speaking did give Fujin some relief. This was… the first time that he had really ‘spilled his guts’ per say about it. Because, again, the shame of wanting to be selfish when his role demanded complete selflessness was… potent. 

How could he start a family when there were millions that could need him at a moment’s notice? Could he really leave their side if another part of Earthrealm needed them? He knew the answer, the answer would be ‘no’. He knew himself enough to know that he would prioritize their safety and wellbeing over his role, over the rest of Earthrealm. He loved those closest to him too much to rush to the aid of a stranger if a loved one was in danger.

Once he had spoken to Raiden about it when they were much younger. His brother, had gently and with a great deal of love, had told him the gravity of their situation. They were the two beings standing in the way of any great danger to Earthrealm. Sure, there were the factions that could rush to their aid and help, or take on the smaller dangers, and the White Lotus were always training the next generation to take on the Tournaments when they came up. But if beings like Shao, Shinnok, The One Being, or Elder Gods help them something worse than those attacked? The humans absolutely would not stand a chance. And the Elder Gods, in their (twisted) sense of impartiality, would not step in until the balance was threatened. They were it if a realm threatening enemy appeared. They were it.

Raiden did not install in him shame for wanting a family. He, instead, confined himself to Fujin that he too wished he had a family to call his own. But his role demanded too much. He would not be able to give enough of himself to them. So, in a way, he helped raise the young warriors of the White Lotus, he saw them as his own children in a way. And in a way, it helped ‘settle’ that desire for a family. But he simply did not have the time to devote to a family that they deserved and thus… he simply did not. 

The shame actually did not come for a number of years, until he had grasped the true extent of his brother’s words. The continued fights for Earthrealm’s safety, the Tournaments, thwarting threats, it all made him feel the weight of the role on his shoulders and the shame soon blossomed.

But it made the want all the more prominent.

Nightwolf squeezed his hand, bringing him from his thoughts.

“I lost you.”

“I’m… sorry this is…”

“It is meaningful to you,” Nightwolf gently finished.

“Yes, I just… I know I must protect Earthrealm, but… must I sacrifice everything about me for it? May I not have this one selfish thing? I am a god, but Raiden always stresses that we cannot lose our humanity or we will end up like the Elder Gods and frozen by impartiality. Not all humans want families, but some do, does it make me wrong for wanting one?”

“No.”

Fujin let out a relieved sigh, held in breath that he did not know he was holding in. He knew that Nightwolf would be sympathetic, he blamed that shame within him for making him think that others would take its side.

“... Tell me, what does a family mean to you?”

“... Someone to come home to… a child to hold in my arms… raising the child with my significant other… a home of our own… the feeling of being surrounded by loved ones…” Fujin sighed. “I… I cannot quite put it into words because family means so much. Raiden is my family. The Special Forces have become my family. You are my family in a way that is different then both.”

“There is no shame in just saying that you would like a spouse and a child,” Nightwolf said softly, a small rising at the corner of his lips.

“I suppose not but…” Fujin hummed, reaching down and fiddling with some of the grass underneath them.

“You are not wrong for wanting to have a family,” Nightwolf said, squeezing his hand until he looked at the man. “And you are not wrong for also fearing the balance between your role as an Earthrealm guardian and that family. You are thoughtful. You are kind and caring. You love with all of your heart and nothing less.”

“You are… so sweet,” Fujin smiled softly.

“Because I love you,” Nightwolf beamed, leaning over to kiss Fujin’s nose.

Feeling quite the bit better, Fujin just smiled and leaned over to kiss Nightwolf’s forehead in return.

“Well, now I have to ask you… do you want a family?”

“You mean being married with a child or children?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Nightwolf answered readily.

“Really?”

“Is it that strange?”

“More like too good to be true that we both want it.”

“Sometimes, things just work out. Besides, I always enjoyed the thought of being a father. I have options as an individual, I could adopt or I suppose with being transgender, I’m still capable of giving birth, but I would much more prefer to adopt. Give a child in need a loving home.”

“I would like that too.”

Nightwolf gentle reached over and cupped his jaw, drawing his gaze to him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Nightwolf’s warm and open face looking so intently at him.

“Fujin, my love… do you wish to become a father with me?”

Something in Fujin’s chest ached in the best possible way. And that thing that had barricaded him from finally saying ‘fuck it’ and caving in just broke away. Not with it right there, the thing he wanted above all else. He was so tired of being selfless to the point of nearly being able to call himself a martyr.

“Yes, my love,” Fujin croaked, joyous tears streaming down his face.

* * *

“Raiden!”

Raiden turned to his younger brother, quickly approaching him while Nightwolf, carrying something, lagged behind.

“Yes, my dear brother?” Raiden asked.

“I’m a dad! Fujin beamed.

“... Fujin, you know that we cannot allow ourselves families, not with our roles as the guardians of--”

Nightwolf caught up, grinning before handing the bundle he was carrying over to Fujin, who eagerly took it into his arms. And then offered to Raiden, who mechanically opened his arms and took it, only for muscle memory to take over because his arms knew the size and shape and weight of what was in his arms and he was already letting his sentence trail off. Fujin, shameless as ever, just grinned as he reached over and undid the blankets and revealed the soft little face within that blinked slowly at the sudden light.

“Say hello to uncle Raiden, my little one,” Fujin beamed.

Said small child, perhaps a few months, made several inquisitive noises and wriggled around in the blankets holding them.

“You are… evil. Absolutely without rival in how… absolutely evil you are. Shinnok? What dark lord, when there is you, Fujin--”

“Love you too, brother!” Fujin beamed as Nightwolf just snorted behind them.

Nonetheless, Raiden held their child with an absolutely endeared expression on his face. And the two new fathers just grinned at one another and looked forward to many years ahead of them and their child and their new family.


End file.
